Al servicio de la Fuerza
by Nimloth4th
Summary: Durante una conflictiva mision, Qui-Gon se ve obligado a elegir entre obedecer las ordenes del Consejo jedi o seguir el camino de la Fuerza, arrastrando a Obi-Wan en su rebeldia. Sus vidas y la de un planeta entero estan en juego.
1. Chapter 1

=Capitulo I=

-Te he visto mas entusiasmado con la perspectiva de ser devorado por un rancor que con la misión que te ha encomendado el Consejo, mi joven padawan…, ¿acaso estas insatisfecho con ella?-comentó la voz pausada y profunda del maestro jedi, con evidente ironía.

Qui-Gon Jinn, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, contemplaba apaciblemente la puesta de sol sobre el horizonte de Coruscant, al tiempo que se dirigía así a su interlocutor, un joven de unos veintidós años, que era su tercer aprendiz.

-¿Insatisfecho? ¿Y cómo no?-le contestó el otro en tono burlonamente quejumbroso - ¡Se trata de mi primera misión independiente, por todos los exaltados bendus! ¡Y al Consejo solo se le ocurre enviarme a hacer una investigación bibliográfica!. Supongo que quieren enterrarme en las polvorientas bóvedas de la Universidad Planetaria de Rhak para que medite en lo inapropiado que es para un joven jedi buscar la excitación y la aventura...

-Bueno, yo suponía que esa parte erudita de tu personalidad, que con frecuencia exhibes en los momentos más inadecuados, disfrutaría sumergiéndose en estudios históricos. Reconocerás que el hallazgo de un enorme artefacto desconocido y de inconmensurable antigüedad en la órbita de una estrella moribunda del núcleo galáctico es intrigante, cuando menos…

Obi-wan Kenobi miró con expresión herida a Qui-Gon Jinn y después suspiró.

-Es cierto que parece interesante. No hay información alguna en la Biblioteca del Templo acerca de la existencia de una civilización capaz de construir algo parecido en épocas tan remotas…pero maestro, ¡no me parece justo que tú hayas sido enviado simultáneamente a una misión de riesgo, sin ningún tipo de apoyo!

El vínculo psíquico que unía a los dos jedis en su condición de maestro y aprendiz, reverberó con la ansiedad y la frustración del padawan. Qui-Gon le dirigió una intensa mirada azul y continuó la conversación directamente en su mente, mediante esa forma de comunicación de la que pocos son capaces, incluso entre los jedi, y que obvia cualquier error de entendimiento.

-Así pues, padawan, ¿está tu descontento motivado por el miedo por mi seguridad, mas que por las características de tu propia misión? preguntó.

El tono emocional del aprendiz se tiñó de una cierta vergüenza, pero no podía ni debía ocultar sus sentimientos:

-Maestro, hace diez años que estoy a tu lado, y creo haber contribuido más de una vez a nuestra supervivencia cuando las situaciones se complicaban…Sí, es cierto que tengo miedo por ti, sabiendo que no habrá nadie que te cubra la espalda, si lo necesitas. Lo siento, sé que no es propio de un jedi este temor, y que debo dejarlo ir…Meditaré sobre ello, te lo prometo.

-Hazlo, Obi-Wan, recordando que estamos en manos de la Fuerza y que, en último extremo, juntos o separados, es Ella la dueña de nuestro destino.

La convicción del pensamiento de Qui-Gon cortaba como el filo de un diamante, brillante e inmensamente duro, pero su voz mental expresaba a la vez afecto y compasión, y su brazo estrechó cálidamente los hombros del joven en un gesto cotidiano. Luego, añadió, con suave humor:

-Debo haber envejecido más de lo que creía, padawan mío, para que sientas que necesito tu protección. Lo creas o no, y aunque mi pelo esté canoso, todavía no se me han caído los dientes y guardo algún truco que otro en mis largas mangas.

Tras unos segundos de silenciosa reflexión, siguió, con más ironía:

-Pero quizás te preocupen también otras cosas: ¿será que no confías del todo en mi buen comportamiento a la hora de cumplir con las reglas?

Obi-Wan se envaró un poco ante esta pregunta de su Maestro. En los últimos años, y a medida que se había convertido en un adulto, el aprendiz se había visto mas de una vez en la posición de tener que contradecir las opiniones o los planes de Qui-Gon, si quería actuar en conciencia.

Era algo bien conocido en el Templo que el Maestro Jinn no se distinguía por su ortodoxia respecto a la ideología oficial del Consejo Jedi. Y, tras una década de aprendizaje, en la que Obi-Wan había absorbido aplicadamente sus enseñanzas, la influencia del maestro en todo lo que era como hombre y como jedi apenas tenia limites. Sin embargo, existía una amplia parcela en su mente para el pensamiento independiente, lo que era, de hecho, alentado y estimulado. Y, por sensibilidad y carácter, esa independencia llevaba al joven jedi a encontrarse con frecuencia más cercano a las opiniones del Consejo que a las de su propio mentor.

Qui-Gon hubiera rechazado cualquier tipo de sumisión incondicional en un alumno suyo, excepto en situaciones de combate o de alto riesgo, en que la obediencia era una exigencia absoluta. Sin embargo, con cierta frecuencia tenía que esforzarse en dejar pasar ciertos aguijonazos dolorosos a su corazón, cuando Obi-Wan parecía asumir el criterio del Consejo, que tendía a considerarle poco fiable en sus impulsos, a pesar de una larga carrera cuajada de misiones improbablemente exitosas. Y este era un claro punto de fricción entre ambos.

-No digas eso, Maestro. No hay nadie en quien confíe y a quien respete más que a ti…aunque no esté siempre de acuerdo contigo.-dijo, girando la cabeza para poder dirigir la mirada hacia el rostro de Qui-Gon, ya casi en penumbra. Después sonrió repentinamente, y añadió: -Pero tienes razón en cuanto al envejecimiento, mi anciano maestro. Ya te ha llegado la hora de recurrir a un sólido bastón, como el del Maestro Yoda.

-Que tiene la inmensa utilidad de dar contundentes golpes a los aprendices impertinentes, no lo olvides.-remató el corpulento jedi, con una breve carcajada.

Durante un tiempo se hizo un confortable silencio, pero cuando la noche hubo establecido definitivamente su reino en el transitado cielo de Coruscant, la voz mental de Obi-wan susurró:

-¿Querrías meditar ahora conmigo, maestro.

-Será un placer, padawan…y una conveniente despedida.

A la mañana siguiente, tras acompañar a su joven aprendiz al trasporte que le llevaría a Rhak, Qui-Gon empezó a preparase para su propia misión. El Senado Galáctico había solicitado la cooperación de un jedi, a propuesta de una de las grandes compañías multiplanetarias productoras de medicamentos, para resolver una situación conflictiva que les afectaba.

Un año antes, se había promulgado una ley senatorial que daba vía libre para el aprovechamiento de los recursos naturales de aquellos planetas con población autóctona semi-sentiente o cuasi-inteligente –anteriormente protegidos de ingerencias extrañas- siempre y cuando se demostrara que lo que se trataba de explotar era de valor extraordinariamente elevado para el bien de los ciudadanos de la galaxia.

La farmacéutica Forkran había sabido entonces de la existencia de una planta de la que se podía destilar la sustancia anti-envejecimiento más prometedora y potente hasta entonces conocida. Tras la correspondiente investigación, que corroboró la eficacia de la sustancia, recibió permiso para fabricar masivamente el producto.

Pero, por desgracia, la planta solo crecía en las selvas de un pequeño planeta del Borde Exterior, Balter4, habitado por una raza reptiloide, catalogada dentro del grupo de semi-sentientes. Tras unos meses de explotación industrial de la planta, los balterianos habían comenzado a destruir la valiosa maquinaria de Forkran y a los droides que la controlaban, negándose aparentemente a cualquier comunicación o acuerdo con la compañía farmacéutica.

Los gestores de la poderosa empresa, con importantes influencias en el Senado, habían solicitado la intervención de los jedis, para pacificar y controlar a las tribus balterianas, y conseguir que la actividad recolectora e industrial se desarrollara sin incidencias, aludiendo a la Ley de Explotación de Recursos por el Bien Común.

Cuando Qui-Gon había recibido, unos días antes, ante el Consejo Jedi, los datos e instrucciones pertinentes acerca de su nueva misión, lo había hecho con su habitual expresión impasible. Sin embargo, los miembros del Consejo eran los más poderosos maestros de la orden, y no habían dejado de percibir los minúsculos signos de tensión alrededor de los ojos, ni la llamarada de frustración que ardió en el jedi y fue inmediatamente vertida en la Fuerza, al escucharlos.

-Maestros, con todo respeto, he de decir que tengo severas dudas acerca de la justicia de esta misión.-anunció en tono contenido.

-Se trata de hacer respetar una ley aprobada por la Asamblea Galáctica, utilizando las habilidades diplomáticas que has demostrado innumerables veces poseer, Qui-Gon, y de proteger lo mejor posible a todas las partes implicadas. Es más, tu intensa sensibilidad a la Fuerza viviente te hace especialmente indicado en el trato con razas semi-sentientes. Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con tus opiniones personales ni con tus gustos…-contestó con severidad y una más que implícita reprobación Windu, inclinándose hacia delante para enfatizar sus palabras.

Qui-Gon Jinn cerró un momento los ojos, pidiendo paciencia en silencio y asintió levemente. Sabía que estaba siendo puesto a prueba una vez más, y contempló durante unos instantes su propio sentimiento de rabia, antes de dejarlo ir, de disiparlo como el humo en un cielo inmenso.

Todo el Consejo conocía su conexión con la Fuerza Viviente, cuya voluntad, que los demás consideraban que confundía a veces con su propio instinto, escuchaba por encima de todo, y el Consejo conocía también la empatía que esta conexión implicaba con todos los seres vivos y con la Naturaleza en todas sus formas…

Aún así le pedían –más bien le ordenaban- llevar a cabo una misión en la que sus inclinaciones más íntimas entrarían seguramente en conflicto con la obligación impuesta.

Sin embargo, y con un disciplinado esfuerzo, el Maestro jedi recordó el respeto que debía a la sabiduría de los jedis del Consejo, y doblegó su voluntad.

-¿Cuándo debo marchar?- preguntó finalmente.

-En dos días, una vez hayas despedido a tu padawan, Maestro Jinn.-contestó esta vez Depa Bilaba.

-Así sea. Que la Fuerza os acompañe, Maestros.

Una semana después, el trasporte adjudicado por el Senado al jedi tomaba tierra en Balter4, en el espaciopuerto construido junto al gran complejo industrial que centralizaba las actividades de Forkran en el planeta.

El lugar estaba mecanizado casi en su totalidad. Tan solo un escaso centenar de sentientes de diferentes razas, que realizaban tareas de investigación y control, vivían allí.

Cuando Qui-Gon descendió de la nave, se dejó asaltar por la multiplicidad de impactos que, sobre sus sentidos físicos, le proporcionaba el entorno del planeta, y que complementaba lo que su sensibilidad a través de la Fuerza le había transmitido desde que entraran en su atmósfera. Era como una canción compleja y abigarrada de notas y sonidos diversos, que, sin embargo, quedaba enturbiada por una disonancia casi dolorosa.

El paisaje estaba conformado por colinas suaves cubiertas de una vegetación lujuriante, bajo el cielo del más puro cobalto que nunca hubiera visto. A lo lejos se divisaban altos conos volcánicos aislados, algunos cubiertos de nieve. Entrecruzándose como una malla irregular por toda la extensión que abarcaba la vista, lentas corrientes de agua reflejaban el azul del cielo y los variados verdes de la selva.

Tras él se levantaban los edificios de la planta de recogida y elaboración farmacéutica que estaban construidos para mimetizarse lo más posible con el entorno: estructuras bajas, que no superaban la altura de los árboles, en colores similares. Los olores, en cambio, eran inconfundibles. La dulzura penetrante de los aromas de las flores, de la humedad, de las hojas de las plantas, estaba inevitablemente pervertida por la pestilencia ácida de los vapores emanados por la fábrica.

Qui-Gon frunció un poco el ceño, sorprendido: por muy desagradable que fuera aquella alteración del orden natural, no justificaba en absoluto la disonancia percibida a través de la Fuerza. Pero no era el momento de analizar a fondo sus percepciones, así que las apartó a un lado temporalmente y, tras los saludos pertinentes, siguió al humano y a los dos twi-leks que formaban el comité de recepción hacia la sala de juntas del complejo de Forkram.

El director Breannt, un corelliano de edad media y aspecto distinguido, que parecía considerar su estancia en Balter4 una desgraciada pero aprovechable etapa en su carrera profesional, inclinó educadamente la cabeza ante el jedi.

-Maestro Jinn, es un honor tenerle aquí.

-Gracias, director Breannt. Le agradecería que me pusiera al corriente de la situación lo antes posible.-respondió Qui-Gon en tono neutro.

-¿No desea un refrigerio, o descansar un poco antes de que nos metamos de lleno en el trabajo?

-Gracias, no.-repuso con una leve sonrisa el jedi.

El corelliano se envaro ligeramente. Había oído que los caballeros jedi solían ser fríos y distantes, pero el que le había caído en suerte parecía especialmente intratable. Así pues, sin más dilación, inició un exhaustivo relato de todo lo acaecido en el planeta durante las últimas semanas. Proyectó mapas y esquemas del avance de las máquinas recolectoras, que eran las que habían sufrido principalmente los "actos de vandalismo" de las "lagartijas", así como de los asentamientos principales de los balterianos.

Los informes xenobiológicos, más detallados que los que ya Qui-Gon había estudiado en Coruscant, mostraban unas criaturas de escasa envergadura (1 metro de longitud y 30 cm. de altura), longilíneas, de cabeza alargada, diez extremidades digitadas y cola prensil, cubiertas de una hermosa piel arcoirisada. Vivían en grandes clanes familiares sin aparente estructuración jerárquica, utilizaban un lenguaje muy sencillo a base de chasquidos bucales y su inteligencia apenas parecía desarrollada por encima de la primera etapa instrumental. Ninguno de los ejemplares que habían sido investigados inicialmente había sido capaz de aprender básico.

En todo caso, y aunque los balterianos no habían demostrado agresividad previamente y, de hecho, no eran una raza predadora, sí habían conseguido destruir con eficacia varios cientos de cosechadoras en poco tiempo. Ningún intento de comunicación con ellos había sido útil, pero Forkram había querido recurrir a las habilidades jedi antes de emplear métodos más contundentes para proteger sus derechos, según explicó finalmente el director al silencioso e imponente maestro jedi.

-Mañana me dirigiré a uno de los asentamientos nativos, y veré qué puedo hacer para resolver el conflicto. Si no hay nada más que deba saber, agradecería que se me indicara un lugar para descansar…-dijo entonces Qui-Gon Jinn, en un tono cortés y seco, que desanimó cualquier intención de ulterior socialización.

Aquella noche Qui-Gon meditó, extendiendo su conciencia progresivamente en círculos cada vez más amplios de la superficie del planeta. La Fuerza resonaba con una especie de melodía inhabitualmente potente y fascinante, como si fuese el eco de múltiples instrumentos en fase, modulando su invisible e intangible luz hasta alcanzar una intensidad estremecedora…

Y, sin embargo, el jedi percibía simultáneamente terribles disonancias que enturbiaban continuamente el flujo de la Fuerza Viviente, entremezclándose dolorosamente con ella, en un contraste que resultaría abrumador para cualquier ser sensible a la Fuerza, pero que para Qui-Gon, con su especial conexión al aspecto Viviente de la misma, resultaba torturante. No recordaba haber sentido nada parecido en ningún otro lugar, y finalmente tuvo que levantar escudos que filtrasen las disonancias para poder alcanzar su centro de serenidad, y escuchar lo que la Fuerza quisiera hacerle saber o intuir.

El amanecer le encontró inmerso en la densa selva húmeda, avanzando silenciosa y eficazmente en dirección noroeste, a varios kilómetros ya del complejo industrial. Se dirigía hacia las faldas de un volcán extinto, que sobresalía unos dos mil metros sobre la ondulada extensión arbolada, donde se sabía de la existencia de un gran asentamiento balteriano.

Tras un día de marcha rápida, pero más esforzada de lo que hubiera sido esperable, debido a la continua necesidad de filtrar con escudos sus percepciones, Qui-Gon detectó signos de estar entrando en territorio habitado. Su mente se expandió en la Fuerza, para confirmar tal extremo

No sabía realmente cómo iba a ser recibido por los nativos, pero no trató de ocultarse en absoluto, así pues, cuando vio a un grupo de balterianos, evidentemente ocupados en recoger provisiones, ya que portaban sobre sus lomos canastas de semillas y frutas, se adelantó hacia ellos y se inclinó cortésmente, emitiendo de todas las maneras posibles señales de paz y buena voluntad...

(Continuará)


	2. Chapter 2

: indica conversación telepatica

Capitulo II

Obi-Wan no había conseguido liberarse de una ligera, pero incómoda sensación de preocupación durante todo el periodo que había permanecido en Rhak, aproximadamente dos semanas standard. Era consciente de que la misión de su Maestro era lo que estaba detrás de su ansiedad, y le resultaba intolerablemente frustrante, y un signo de incompetencia como jedi, el no poderse librar de ella. Lo cierto era que no se trataba del inconfundible presentimiento de un peligro mortal, sino de algo más sutil e insidioso.

Al llegar a Coruscant, al anochecer en la hora local, el Maestro del otro joven aprendiz que había compartido su misión, estaba esperando al trasporte, pero no había ni rastro de Qui-Gon. Tras dejar que intercambiasen los saludos de rigor, Obi-Wan, se inclinó brevemente y preguntó, tratando de contener su decepción:

-Maestro Tlionk, ¿acaso no ha regresado aún mi Maestro de su misión en Balter4?

Siempre resultaban difíciles de leer las expresiones faciales de los jedis, y aún más las de un ithoriano jedi, pero Obi-wan no dejó de reconocer cierta irónica compasión en los ojos de Tlionk cuando repuso.

-Sí ha vuelto. Podrás encontrarlo en el interior del Templo, seguramente, Padawan Kenobi.

Obi-wan asintió en silencio, pero su mente buscó de forma inmediata la conexión con su maestro. Un atisbo de su familiar presencia le tranquilizó un poco, y envió un saludo sin palabras, respondido de similar forma. No obstante, era evidente que algo no iba bien, y, con un suspiro exasperado, se preguntó qué demonios sith habría pasado ahora.

La leve irritación del joven aumentó un grado más cuando, finalmente, se reunió con Qui-Gon en sus habitaciones y fue incapaz de detectar en la expresión del Maestro otra cosa distinta que su evidente satisfacción de verle.

-¡Padawan! ¿Qué tal estás?- dijo, poniendo afectuosamente su mano en el hombro de Obi-Wan- ¿Ha sido fructífera tu estancia en Rhak?

-Más de lo que esperaba- contestó el joven escuetamente, sin dejar de escudriñar a su mentor- ¿Y tu misión? ¿Ha ido bien?

Elevando las cejas con un gesto de irónica sorpresa, Qui-Gon repuso:

-¿Crees que esa breve respuesta es suficiente para satisfacer a un maestro respecto a la primera misión no supervisada de su aprendiz?... espero que, al menos tu informe por escrito sea más detallado. En cuanto a mi misión, -añadió, con una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas- podríamos decir que la valoración de su resultado depende del punto de vista.

Sin mostrar el menor arrepentimiento, Obi-Wan presionó:

-Pues dime, ¿ qué tal ha ido desde el tuyo?

-Ha ido bien.

-¿Entonces, desde el punto de vista del Consejo?- gimió casi Obi-Wan.

-Temo que he vuelto a incurrir en su desagrado- anunció con tranquilidad el alto jedi.-Padawan, deja tus cosas, ponte cómodo y hablaremos mientras cenamos, aunque sea tardíamente...

Qui-Gon suspiró, contemplando la desalentada expresión en el rostro de su aprendiz, mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio. Una oleada de compasión y afecto inundó su corazón, pues sabía bien que Obi-Wan sufría por sus enfrentamientos con el Consejo, desgarrado entre la fiera lealtad que sentía hacia su Maestro y la sumisión que debía a la Jerarquía de la Orden. También comprendía bien Qui-Gon que el padawan era aún demasiado vulnerable, demasiado sensible a las opiniones ajenas y que los rumores peyorativos que a veces escuchaba acerca de su maestro le herían infinitamente.

-Pero no hay forma de evitárselo... -murmuró para sí mismo con tristeza.

Unas horas después, la conversación que se había iniciado durante la cena, aún proseguía. Qui-Gon relataba pausadamente:

-Ellos se llaman a sí mismos "dak", no conocen ni les interesa el nombre galáctico de su planeta, ni se reconocen por tanto bajo el apelativo de "balterianos". "Dak" es algo así como "gente". Pero los árboles son dak-er-ke, "gente que no habla, pero siente", y los animales inferiores son también "dar-er-ke", y las rocas y las máquinas son "ba-dak", "no gente"... Es cierto que son criaturas de inteligencia limitada, pero extraordinariamente empáticas, Padawan, y capaces de percibir la Fuerza Viviente, aunque no puedan manipularla. ¿Sabes por qué estaban destruyendo las máquinas cosechadoras?... Porque no se limitaban a recoger las plantas de hirbán, estaban destruyendo toda la vida de alrededor. La selva allí es completamente simbiótica: si falta cualquiera de sus componentes, el resto se marchita y muere. Y por eso mismo, desgraciadamente, no se puede cultivar el hirbán fuera de Balter5: sería preciso reconstituir un ecosistema absolutamente idéntico en todas sus características, y eso es impracticable.

-Pero, Maestro, los balterianos, o daks, o como quieras que les llames, pueden ser reubicados en otra zona del planeta, la ley contempla tal posibilidad. ¡Y tú habías sido enviado allí para hacer que se respetara la ley!.

-Sí, - asintió Qui-Gon, suavemente, aunque con cierta amargura- Mis órdenes estaban claras. Estaba siendo puesto a prueba por el Concilio... pero también por la Fuerza. Y te aseguro, Padawan, que en esta ocasión las directrices de ambos eran opuestas.

La mirada del jedi se alzó, y Obi-wan leyó en ella un dolor y un cansancio inesperados. Siguió hablando en un tono aún más bajo, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo hacerlo:

-Pocas veces en mi vida he dudado cuando he oído con claridad la voluntad de la Fuerza... Y en Balter4 lo hice. Deseaba obedecer al Consejo, me repetía que quizás fuera yo el que estaba equivocado, que no podía hacer mal atendiendo las instrucciones del Senado y de los más sabios de los maestros del Templo... y que las consecuencias de mi repetida rebeldía podían ser desastrosas.

Obi-wan notó una vacilación en la forma de expresar aquella última frase. Sin necesidad de utilizar su vínculo, supo que Qui-Gon había temido las consecuencias que su posible desobediencia pudieran tener para su aprendiz, no para sí mismo, aunque no deseara reconocerlo abiertamente. Pero el joven le conocía bien, después de diez años. Difícilmente otra cosa hubiera podido hacerle dudar de hacer lo que la Fuerza le indicaba.

-Los dak me habían explicado todo esto con su escaso vocabulario, pero sobre todo con las imágenes y emociones que transmitían poderosamente a través de la Fuerza, Obi-wan. Y yo lo podía sentir a mi alrededor: allí donde las máquinas habían arrancado el hirbán todo decaía, pulsando con una horrible desesperación en la Fuerza Viviente. Es más, las zonas afectadas eran como llagas cancerosas que extendieran la enfermedad en ondas, incluso a otras zonas aún intocadas. El daño se trasmitía de una forma extraña por todo el aura del planeta, como si todo él fuera un organismo vivo sufriente…A pesar de ello, pasé un día entero meditando para discernir mi camino, tratando de encontrar excusas para no hacer lo que debía.

El silencio se extendió entonces como una oscura sábana entre ellos.

Finalmente Obi-Wan no pudo soportarlo más y se levantó de su asiento, arrodillándose junto al que ocupaba el otro jedi. Apoyó los brazos en las rodillas de su Maestro, como cuando era más joven, y le miró con la misma veneración de entonces, aunque ahora sabía cubrirla con un barniz de humorística exasperación.

-Supongo que no encontraste suficientes excusas, Maestro mío, e hiciste lo que considerabas que era tu deber, como siempre.

Qui-Gon asintió con un suspiro, pero una luz de diversión brilló también en su mirada, aceptando los diferentes niveles de comunicación que le ofrecía su aprendiz: el afecto incondicional, al que respondió con su propio gesto, apoyando suavemente la mano en la cabeza castaño-rojiza del joven, y también, la ironía.

-Así es. No solo no evité que los dak destruyeran la maquinaria de Forkran, sino que, tras fracasar en mis esfuerzos para que la compañía interrumpiera voluntariamente sus trabajos, ayudé con el sabotaje.

-¿Cómo?

-Les instruí para que lo hicieran de una forma más efectiva.-sonrió Qui-Gon.

-¿Y después?

-Regresé al complejo industrial y advertí al director que tanto él como Forkran estaban bajo investigación, y que por mi autoridad como Caballero Jedi y representante del Gobierno Galáctico, le prohibía intentar reanudar la actividad de recolección de hirbán. Estaba pisando terreno resbaladizo, lo sé, teniendo en cuenta que mi posición iba a ser difícilmente respaldada por el Consejo Jedi, y aún menos por el Senado, pero pensé que merecía la pena intentarlo. A continuación regresé a Coruscant y di mi informe al Consejo... Temo que no apreciaron debidamente mis opciones alternativas en relación con las órdenes recibidas, pero no han tenido más remedio que poner en marcha una investigación acerca de las desconocidas consecuencias ecológicas de la explotación de Balter4 y trasmitirlo así al Gobierno.

Obi-Wan ponderó por unos segundos lo que había escuchado y respiró profundamente antes de preguntar:

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuales han sido las consecuencias de lo ocurrido para ti, Maestro?

La expresión de Qui-Gon se había hecho completamente ilegible.

-He sido sometido a medidas disciplinarias. Estoy limitado a actividades dentro del Templo durante los próximos seis meses y mis enseñanzas serán supervisadas por el Consejo. Tú, Obi-Wan, podrás participar en misiones bajo la tutela de otros Caballeros o Maestros, para que tu aprendizaje no se vea entorpecido...

La desolación del padawan desbordó las delgadas contenciones de su mente –no solía utilizar escudos mentales potentes cuando se encontraba a solas con su Maestro- e inmediatamente recibió un flujo de serenidad y calmada aceptación.

No sufras, Padawan, no hay deshonor para mí en seguir el camino que me señala la Fuerza... Yo estoy en paz. Mi conducta ha sido una flagrante desobediencia al Consejo, y no puedo culparles por imponer su autoridad... Tan solo lamento que tú debas cargar con parte de mi castigo

Es que no lo entiendo, Maestro. Todos servimos a la Fuerza, ¿cómo es posible que escuchemos su voz de forma tan dispar? ¿Por qué te ves obligado a enfrentarte tan a menudo con la jerarquía de la Orden?

Qui-Gon permitió que su conciencia se extendiera de forma más abierta hacia la mente del aprendiz, a través del vínculo que les unía, trasmitiéndole su percepción, apaciguándole, como haría la visión de un plácido estanque de agua transparente o la audición de una música dulce y tranquila.

Solo sé que, en ocasiones, hemos de aceptar nuestra incapacidad para entender. La Fuerza es inmensa y nosotros, muy pequeños, y solo captamos aspectos parciales de su contenido, cada uno según nuestras distintas sensibilidades, Obi-Wan. La energía del sol no es percibida igual por el que utiliza la vista que por el que utiliza la piel para sentirla, ¿no?, pues así los jedis que escucháis principalmente las manifestaciones de la Fuerza Unificadora y los que escuchamos a la Fuerza Viviente percibimos sus mensajes de forma distinta…Quizás el problema es nuestro por no saber equilibrar mejor nuestro sentido-de-la Fuerza…Nunca he dudado de la buena voluntad de los Maestros del Consejo, y de su sabiduría, aunque a veces no dé esa impresión. Pero, al fin y al cabo, no puedo hacer otra cosa que seguir la voz que yo escucho y obedecer a quien todos servimos

Más de una vez habían hablado Maestro y Padawan de sus perplejidades y convicciones en torno al camino que la Fuerza marcaba para los jedis, pero de nuevo, Obi-wan se asombró de la posición de Qui-Gon: "Tanta seguridad, tanta confianza…y ni el menor rastro de orgullo en esa relación tan especial con la Fuerza…"-se dijo para sí, pero sin acordarse de escudar sus pensamientos.

Qui-Gon sonrió levemente.

Nadie hasta ahora me había acusado de falta de arrogancia, Padawan mío…pero ciertamente no sería propio de un jedi enorgullecerse, y mucho menos por algo que mis propios Maestros consideran pura tozudez y rebeldía

La risa mental de Obi-Wan resonó a través del vínculo.

Ya estaba muy avanzada la noche, pero a pesar del cansancio del viaje, el aprendiz no deseaba dormir. Los días que había pasado separado de su maestro y la preocupación que no había podido suprimir, hacían más satisfactoria la actual reunión. Una paz difícil de describir le envolvía, con la sensación de que, en ese momento, todo estaba "bien", la presencia de Qui-Gon firme, cálida y vibrante en su profunda calma, junto a él, el vínculo de sus mentes permeable, y la Fuerza fluyendo suavemente alrededor y a través de ellos. Al cabo de un rato, una nueva pregunta rompió el silencio.

Maestro, ¿nunca hay contradicciones entre lo que sientes que debes hacer, entre la voluntad de la Fuerza, tal como la percibes, y tu razón?... ¿No consideraste, por ejemplo, que millones de sentientes en toda la Galaxia habrían de beneficiarse de una sustancia que alargara la vida, y que eso era más importante que el perjuicio de desalojar de su hábitat a unas cuantas tribus semi-inteligentes?... Dejando de lado el hecho de haber contribuido a la comisión de un delito y el de incumplir las instrucciones expresas de las principales autoridades de la Galaxia, claro está.

Ignoraré la ironía de tu última frase, mi irrespetuoso Padawan suspiró mentalmente Qui-Gon. A veces sí he pensado y he sentido en distinta dirección de la que la Fuerza me marcaba… aunque no frecuentemente, y no, por cierto, en esta ocasión. Porque, ¿cómo puede ser un bien, a largo plazo, algo que se ha obtenido a costa del sufrimiento de inocentes, o mediante la injusticia? ¿cómo no ha de ser un regalo envenenado?. La propia Fuerza Viviente gritaba en Balter4 para detener la destrucción, y si no obedecí de inmediato no fue porque contradijera mi razón, sino por falta de valor para arrostrar las consecuencias de mis actos

No creo que te detuviese ni por un segundo el temor a cargar tú con esas consecuencias, Maestro. Si dudaste fue por mí, ¿no es cierto? susurró Obi-wan, apesadumbrado.

La respuesta surgió acompañada de una oleada de firme afecto.

Es mi deber velar por ti, Padawan. No quisiera perjudicar tu futuro en la Orden Jedi…Pero te equivocas al pensar que solo dudé en tu beneficio

Qui- Gon inclinó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, como tratando de encontrar la forma de trasmitir más nítidamente su pensamiento.

Amo a la orden jedi, Obi-Wan. En verdad, me desgarra verme obligado a desobedecer al Consejo, ver la frustración en los ojos de los maestros cuando juzgan mis actos de rebeldía…a veces…es doloroso y me debato entre mi confianza en la Fuerza y mi propia humanidad, que desea el reconocimiento y la aprobación de mis hermanos jedi…

El aprendiz sintió una angustiosa compresión en el pecho ante la inesperada confesión de su Maestro. Sabía que Qui-Gon era un hombre que sentía intensamente y cuya extraordinaria serenidad había sido ganada a costa de su total entrega a la voluntad de la Fuerza. Pero no imaginaba que tuviera que pagar también con su sufrimiento interior tal incondicional entrega…nunca antes había mostrado otra cosa que una inconmovible fachada ante las críticas.

La voz mental del maestro continuó, con suavidad:

En ocasiones como esta, temo no ser el maestro que realmente necesitas

Obi-Wan negó lentamente con la cabeza, clavando su clara mirada verdeazul en las marcadas facciones, tan enérgicas y pacientes a la vez, del otro jedi.

Precisamente eres el maestro que necesito. ¿O es que debo recordarte todos los motivos por los que tuviste que cargar con un aprendiz que no querías?

Habían pasado muchos años desde el tormentoso comienzo de su relación maestro-aprendiz y ambos se habían liberado tiempo atrás de las penosas emociones de culpa, miedo e inseguridad que por entonces complicaran tanto aquellos primeros pasos. Sin embargo, Qui-Gon percibió el afectuoso reproche.

Mi memoria es aceptablemente buena, mi jovencísimo aprendiz replicó, con humor.

Pues no caigas en los mismos errores, venerable Maestro, o me veré obligado a volverte a importunar de planeta en planeta hasta que aceptes que no te librarás de mí, al menos hasta mi nombramiento como Caballero…

Tras unos segundos, Obi-Wan continuó, pero su tono mental se había hecho más reflexivo y formal.

Y además, si no es contigo, ¿cómo aprendería a escuchar a la Fuerza Viviente? Abandonado a mis propias inclinaciones, quizás me perdiera en la contemplación de las matrices espaciotemporales en las que se entrecruzan las infinitas probabilidades del Universo, a sus leyes y estructuras… y me olvidaría de las criaturas vivas, y de sus necesidades en el aquí y el ahora…

Y era cierto. Muchas cosas había aprendido Obi-wan de su Maestro - y otras cuantas Qui-Gon de su aprendiz-, pero tal vez la más importante y difícil para el joven había sido entender y apreciar la forma en que éste se acercaba a todos los seres vivos y la hermandad profunda que establecía, en la Fuerza, con ellos. El joven jedi se había sentido siempre honrado de poder dedicar su vida al Bien Común y a la Paz, personificados en los ideales de la República y de la Orden Jedi y había asumido la benevolente compasión abstracta que preconizaban los cánones. Pero solo a través de Qui-Gon había sido capaz de ver la belleza individual de cada criatura, por más humilde que fuera, y empatizar con ella. Y, aunque seguía bromeando con él a costa de su "desmesurada afición a recoger y adoptar patéticas formas de vida en apuros", en realidad había absorbido mucha de aquella sensibilidad…

Con este pensamiento flotando por su mente, el sueño acabó por vencer a Obi-Wan. Su Maestro gruñó entre dientes algo acerca de estar ya muy crecido para tener que llevarle a cuestas a la cama, pero eso fue precisamente lo que hizo, y con una sonrisa en los labios.

* Como es de esperar, vuestros comentarios son bien recibidos...


End file.
